In Loving A Curse
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Inspired by San Sherard's saddening life story. Forte, her only friend, is currently striving to do anything for their pair to survive after being banished from Magical World after failing the wizard exam. But what exactly does For feel for his partner?


**In Loving A Curse**

**A Mamotte! Lollipop Fanfic**

* * *

**A Short One This Time Around.**

**Do you happen to know and love the series "Mamotte! Lollipop" by Michiyo Kikuta? It was an old series that I just happened to chance upon in a bookstore's basement, which happened to be filled with DC comics and a bunch of ultra-cute and sweet manga titles. I just began watching the anime because my online time has been totally reduced to ZERO and I have to wait to get to a net cafe to upload stories and do all my online activities. Guess we should be glad that DVDs exist...!**

**This fic will be about Forte and San Sherard's inseparable relationship. If you totally object to all this, just remember I am just a writer with an imagination and that this is only a FANFIC!!!**

**For those who think I only like serious, heavily detailed action and whodunit anime, FORGET THAT!**

**Pls. read up and enjoy^^ **

**This fic is mostly in Forte's POVs...**

** =ichi-nii=**

* * *

**Pop 001. Her Smile**

Her smile. It's usually what I love the most about her.

I don't really mind her being troublesome or naughty. As long as that smile is etched on her face, everything should be fine.

But I know that her smile really isn't from the heart. Ever since she first took a breath in the world where we wizards reside, she had been disliked and rumored to be a "cursed child". Posessing huge amounts of power since birth doesn't necessarily mean you're cursed, right? But they thought the exact opposite.

It must be tough, having all that power in your hands yet not being able to use it without attracting negative thoughts and attention, even though you really haven't done any wrong. They even say horrible things happen because of you without enough evidence. Honestly, why are others so cruel?

San, you practically have _no idea _what I am talking about or even thinking about, don't you?

Yes, I had told you that you had a friend in me. But without really knowing what my real intention actually was, you believed me, right? The inseparable relationship we have shared for many years....but actually my only intention was to make you my friend. _But_ you really didn't question me at all. That is what I do not understand, San.

How could you have trusted me so much even though people had always been so cruel to you? When they had disliked you, differentiated you, isolated you, and even tried to separate you from your own mother, who eventually died without you by her side?

**"FOR-CHAAAN!!!" **You run towards me with tears falling from your eyes, grabbing a hold of my coat, and you start to cry out loud. After all, even though you thought that your smile was supposed to remain on your face to help your mother and yourself, I had told you that crying when you needed to was alright....

"What's wrong, San?" Yeah, there is something wrong, now that there was something terrible enough to wipe that smile off your face. Come to think of it, seven years ago, before this day, I had never seen you cry again after your mom's death....so what could it be?

"F-for-chan...some mean boys stole my cream puffs and cakes....they stepped on my wand and broke it so I...w-wasn't able....t-to...d-do anything..." The tears that were pouring steadily from your eyes...I wiped them away with a handkerchief and replied, while rubbing your head, "San, it's alright. I'll just make you some cakes and cookies, and I'll manage to get you a new wand somehow...."

_I don't want to make you feel any more terrible than how you feel right now, San._

"But For-chan, isn't it hard t-to g-get a wand from the Magic World n-now that w-we failed the exam and got r-rejected by our grandpa....? If grandpa sees you, we're dead...."

That doesn't matter. San, I just want you to keep on smiling, and I am ready to be the one to take away all your pain and suffer in your place....

_San..._

* * *

**Pop 002. Just For You**

"I am ready to do anything. Just tell me what it is and I'll obey without complaint."

"Why is it that you are so determined, young man? Pray tell..."

"There is this girl. She is important to me, and I want to see her smile last forever..."

"Guess that reason is good enough. The things we do for love, eh? Okay, young man, you're hired. Starting tomorrow morning, come to this place at about 9 a.m. and we'll give you a uniform and your job..."

_Love?_ As I nodded and muttered a "Thank you" and left the place where I got a job, I thought that word over. _Love..._

Just exactly why was I doing all this? Ever since San and I were forced to live in the human world as _almost _regular humans with our powers reduced to minimum levels, I had been looking for jobs in odd places and maybe a few regular ones such as restaurants, just to be able to earn enough money for San and I to survive day after day....

Love? Am I in love? Is "love" the reason why I am doing all this....

...._just for you?_

* * *

**Pop 003. Am I That Stupid To Even Dream For You?**

**"FOR-CHAN! **Welcome home!!!" San cries out loud, jumping towards me, and grabbing a hold of my coat. She doesn't complain no matter how late I get home. I left the so-called "home" we lived in right now (A house for sale that hadn't been sold in years because a horrible legend swirls around it) at about 9 in the morning, and right now it was 10:45 p.m. San had ignored that fact and laid out a full-course dinner right in front of me as soon as I sat down on our dining room table. If someone discovered that we were living in this house for free, we'd probably be sent away again....

"For-chan, how was your day?" San asks, swinging her feet while sitting on the chair next to mine. As I bit into a slice of roast pork, I noticed that her eyes still had their usual sparkle....

"It was the same as always, San. Anyway, I found a job....the owner of the restaurant down 5th street was kind enough to accept me...." I replied lazily as I sipped my orange juice. Then I realized that San was staring at me intently without actually taking in a word of what I was saying. Heh, like always....

"Forr-chaan....you don't have to work so hard or dream for me, you know...I know I'm incapable of doing most things right, but For-chan...you need to think of _yourself _too..." San sang, tapping the table with her fingers.

I gulped down the juice quickly, utterly surprised. What...? So she actually....did have a clue?

"San...I don't find you a burden at all. I do this because I...care about you a lot. Isn't that enough for you? I...don't want to be selfish towards you....I really enjoy making you happy, in fact...." I replied, staring back at San seriously. That look on her face.....

Surprisingly, San reached over towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"For-chan, I want to be worth all that work you're doing....I mean, I want to be good enough to be pampered like this....so accept that as a token of San's appreciation~" San sings again, smiling sweetly at me. The blush spreading on my face was too obvious to hide...

"Ah! For-chan's blushing!! Are you alright For-chan?" San says, giggling.

"H-hey! S-San! D-Don't get so excited....! Th-this is nothing!!" I replied, moving away from San.

San only gets more curious and shuffles her chair nearer to mine. "Whyyyy??? Is?? It?? Like....thaaaat??? Foorrr-chaan~???" I move further away, the blushing on my face getting redder by the second.

All of a sudden, my chair gave way, one of its legs flew off into the air, and I fell to the floor. San cheers and jumps off her chair, crawling over playfully towards me until she is peering over on top of my sprawled form.

"I got you For-chan~!" San laughs innocently. Man, she has **NO IDEA **what kind of position we were in!!!!! San was sprawled on top of me, right between my spread legs were hers....and our faces were merely inches apart....

"S-San...th-this is an awkward position...!" I managed to sputter, trying to stop myself from pulling San closer to me. But this was getting harder to stand by the second.....

So I gently push San back to a sitting position on the concrete floor and use this opportunity to stand up and calm myself down. I breathe a sigh of relief. But I made the mistake of staring at San sitting on the floor with that look of innocence, and it was simply too cute to be true....! My nose felt warm. Sooner or later, I held my hand over my nose as warm blood started to flow out....

"For-chan~? You're bleeding....?" San said, getting up from the floor and trying to wipe my nose with a handkerchief.

I decided to be selfish for a little while and let San take care of me...

"Th-thanks, San...."

"You-re ve-ry welcome~ For~chan~!"

I clear away my messes, you play with the handheld games I managed to buy you recently, and during the silence, I thought.....

_Am I that stupid to keep on living and dreaming for you...? _

_Tell me._

_San...._

* * *

**Pop 004. Feelings Revealed**

"Mou sukoshi...mou sukoshi....kimi no soba ni irareta kara..." San sings sweetly, while listening to the radio on a rainy Saturday night. She had wanted an iPod, but it was way beyond my reach. Anyway, when I make some crazy money, I'll buy her one first thing.....for sure.

"Foorrr-chaan....what will we have for dinner? I'm starving...." San groans, tapping my shoulder. I continued to read the evening paper, completely immersed in the headline: "Unbelievable Explosions Witnessed: Two Young Boys CLAIM to Be "Sorcerers"......yes, it was about Zero and Ichi, who were once examinees like us...after San and I lost to them both, they managed to grab Nina away, gave her the completed medicine, and managed to get the Crystal Pearl out of her body. They then passed the Magic Exam, gained popularity in both the magical and human world, and moved on to become professional wizards.

Oh well, it seems like Zero still hasn't changed even after becoming a pro....like it even matters.

"Forr-chaaan~? What are you reading~?" San asked, peering over towards the paper I was reading. I willingly gave her the entire newspaper. Anyway, looking at it was frustrating, and my head was buzzing with all these thoughts of insecurity...

_I envy Zero and Ichi for becoming pros..._

_I desperately want to go back to being a citizen of Magic World..._

_I want to be able to get my full powers back into my hands...._

_I want to.........._

What else was it that I really wanted to do? What?!

"For-chan...something wrong?"

"Leave me be, San. I have no time for your games." I replied, pushing San away fiercely without thinking.

San fell to the floor, but she didn't make a sound. It took a few moments for me to realize what I had done....I heard sniffling, so I turned around....

San's back was turned towards me, and she was writing something down in a purple notebook which I don't remember buying. The sniffling persisted. I had the feeling San was crying, yet.....she didn't want me to see her tears....

"San, turn around." I ordered as gently as possible. Feeling guilty was the worst....

San didn't turn around. "I can't..."

"Why, San?" I asked, approaching her.

San sat still, staring out the window. Then she pushed over the notebook, which was opened on a page. It said:

*****

` I don't want you to see San's tears For-chan ** '**

I don't want you to think that I hate you`

`And like what I said'

`I want to be worth all the hard work you do

just for me'

`I don't want to be a burden'

'So I would never ever cry in front of you ever again'

*****

"S-san....you....actually...?" I stammered, having trouble finding the proper words to say. San then turned around, and, with tears still glistening in her eyes, she put a finger over my parted lips.

"For-chan, let's just live on and stop thinking about the past shall we? For-chan, San really cares about you a lot too...." San says, placing a hand on my hair. A blush spread over my face again as San went closer to me....

I couldn't help it any longer. I just grabbed a hold of San, held her close, and gave her a warm, passionate kiss.

For a moment, it was like only the two of us existed in this world. As soon as our lips met, we went into a whole new level. I didn't see San as just a cousin any longer. Was this wrong? It wouldn't matter even if anyone told me....

San's lips tasted better than those cream puffs she loved best....maybe it was because she always ate cream puffs? Oh well....I was having trouble breaking apart from San....she didn't resist at all, anyway.

As soon as I managed, I breathed a sigh of contentment. So that resto owner was right. _The things I did for love..._

"For-chan....was that....also a token of your appreciation? That sure was weiirrdd....!" San asked happily. This airhead....even if I told her I loved her more than a friend right now, she probably would misunderstand....so all I did was laugh and say, "Yeah. You'd been a very nice friend to me, San...." while patting her head. She smiled sweetly as I did so, and we laughed together....

What mattered the most was that we were together.....

....right?

Oh well, back to earlier....what was that other thing I wanted to do?

Oh yeah...

_....I wanted to protect San and be by her side, so she shouldn't have to be as lonely and unloved as she was before I came into her life...._

Yes, that was it. Now I understood.

"I love you, San..." I absentmindedly said out loud.

San giggles sweetly and replies, "I love you too, For-chan! Let's be good friends forever!"

Laughing yet again with San, I realized that I would have to wait a little longer for San's understanding to mature. But she was already....12 years old....

I wonder when the day that she learns to understand these kinds of things would come?

"For-chan? What's the matter?"

Oh forget it. I'll be patient and wait for San to fully understand what happened between us tonight......

....but for the time being....

....I guess I have to deal with her airheadedness and childishness AND kiddie games _for a looong while...._

_But like what I said-_

"What matters the most is that we're together, For-chan!"

I smiled at that. It felt great, for right now...

This was probably the first- and last- time that I would smile _from the heart...._

_San, you're not a curse. You're a miracle that came into my life..._

And thanks a _lot. _

Thanks to you, I finally learned the true meaning of friendship...._and smiles._

* * *

**Well? This is THE END, you know!!**

**Wow! I managed to finish this "short" fic in a night!!! And for the first time, I didn't have trouble finishing a fanfic about something other than Detective Conan!! Hope that your reading experience was a blasT^^**

**If it lacks spice or a certain excitement, sorry! I wrote the last few lines for the last POP while I was nodding off to sleep (it was 12:21 a.m. after all......!) **

**Oh well....I don't know how I did this. San's life story totally inspired me...**

**And among the wizard pairings in Mamotte! Lollipop, I love San and Forte's the mosT!**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**ADD**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**OR JUST ****READ! AND UNDERSTAND^^**

**PLease Watch out For more to come**

**and for my "fans" out there**

**aRiGAtO GoZaiMasU!**

**And Good luck with **

**writing your own Fanfics!**

**yoU and YoUr IdeAs are WoRth**

**MORe**

**Than ANY  
TREASURE!!**

**( *__* )**

=ichi-nii=


End file.
